


[Podfic] It's In The Cards

by luftnarp-podfic (secretsofluftnarp)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Divination, M/M, Pining Crowley (Good Omens), Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofluftnarp/pseuds/luftnarp-podfic
Summary: Author Summary:While stuck in a holding pattern after the world doesn't end, Crowley gets a tarot reading to tell him things he already knows.(The Mortifying Ordeal of Being Known by a deck of cards.)Podfic Length:30 min 35 sec
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	[Podfic] It's In The Cards

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's in the Cards](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387126) by [thedeadparrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeadparrot/pseuds/thedeadparrot). 



****

**length:** 30 min 35 sec  


**[stream or download mp3 here](http://luftnarp.kalindalittle.com/InTheCards.mp3)**  


intro/outro music is "Over You" by The Perfect Disaster (a Velvet Underground cover)

Cover art is a photograph of stuff I have around the house!


End file.
